Sentimientos
by Silver Dante
Summary: Si no encontraban suficiente a Nemesis y todo lo que trae consigo, Li Shaoran entra de nuevo a la vida de Sakura. (aunque en 2 chapts mas), las cosas empeoran y nemesis se divierte.
1. Sentimientos

_ CCS no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes. La canción es de U2 por cierto._

_Sin afanes lucrativos_

"_La magia es un regalo....un regalo que no saben apreciar"_

Eriol despertó . Una fuerte sensación le atenazo el estomago . Poder.  El poder de alguien. Una aura fuerte, cálida que el conocía. Una aura que el...no Clow conocía. Que Clow amaba. Que el, Eriol también conocía y amaba. Una aura que gritaba. Una aura que desapareció de pronto....

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 Sakura se despertó al escuchar sonar el teléfono. Tres y media de la mañana. ¿Quién demonios estaba hablando a esa hora?  Pero cuando levanto el auricular escucho la voz de su hermano y de pronto la voz de alguien que estaba histérica al otro lado.

"Tranquilízate, Nakuru, no te entiendo nada...."

"Nakuru? ¿qué sucede?" pregunto de pronto Sakura

"Sakura...por favor....Eriol..."

"¿Qué le sucede a Eriol?"  
"Ven....porfavor..."

:::::::::::::::::

_I can´t believe the news today_

_Oh, I can´t close my eyes_

_And make it go away_

_How long…_

_How long must we sing this song?_

_How long? How long?_

_Cause tonight…we can be as one_

_Tonight_

_Sunday Bloody Sunday_

_U2_

Sakura llego a la casa de Eriol acompañada de Touya y Kero con el corazón en un puño. No logro sacar nada coherente de la chica.  Temía muchas cosas, como encontrarse a Eriol, herido, enfermo, o incluso muerto. O que hubiera enloquecido. O que la casa se estuviera incendiado. Pasaron muchas cosas por su mente. 

Menos encontrar que Eriol Hirawizaga estaba llorando histéricamente sentado en su  sillón de la maldad.


	2. Miedo

_A todos los amantes de S+S  perdónenme pero quise excluir a Lee por el momento de esta historia. T+E lovers va lo mismo para ustedes. Todavía no se que parejas van a quedar bien, pero por ahora estoy pensando un Sakura+Eriol. _

_Asi que denme su opinión va?. MM...por cierto CCS no me pertenece, no gano un quinto haciendo esto, solo satisfacción sacando estas historias de mi mente.  El pedacito de lyric es de la canción de Adam Cohen, llamada Cry Ophelia del disco Dawsons Creek que tampoco como se imaginaran me pertence_

Touya se llevo a Nakuru a otro salón seguido por un silencioso Spinel Sun y Kerberos que por una vez en su vida no comenzó a molestar a la pantera.

"¿qué sucedió? Pregunto finalmente el Guardián del Sello cuando Nakuru había dejado de llorar y ahora solo sollozaba abrazada del Touya. 

"Todos estábamos  durmiendo cuando de pronto escuchamos que un cristal se rompía. Venia del baño de Eriol.  Ruby Moon y yo pensamos que se trataba de un enemigo..."

 La voz de Spinel había tomado un tono de preocupación evidente y se estaba controlando para no perder el control...tal vez por que no quería que Kerberos lo viera llorar o por su hermana.....lo mas seguro la segunda. 

"¿Y?" apresuro Touya. La pantera respiro profundamente, Nakuru cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido.

"Eriol había estrellado el espejo del baño, y estaba allí, parado, con una mano sangrando y viéndose en los pedazos del espejo. Y estaba llorando." 

  Kerberos gruño por lo bajo. ¿Por eso los habían hecho venir? ¿Por qué el chiquillo había tenido una crisis nerviosa?"

  
"Tratamos de que nos dijera que paso pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí....hasta que lo trajimos a su sillón y allí fue cuando comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte. Como no respondía a nuestros llamados..."

  
"Los llamamos....no sabemos que hacer...nosotros..."

 Kerberos iba a decir algo.  Pero entonces comprendió al ver los ojos de su medio hermano. Estaba asustado. 

  
"Estamos aquí ahora. Averiguaremos que pasa" 

Spinel se quedo callado mirando la ventana. 

_Something went wrong_

_You are not laughing_

_It is not so easy now_

_To make you smile_

_You gotta be strong_

_To walk those streets without falling_

_But when you are not_

_Just let yourself cry._

  Cry Ophelia, Adam Cohen 

Mientras Touya sostenía a Nakuru, la chica lo había abrazado cuando había llegado y había usado su camisa de pañuelo. Touya primero frunció el ceño pero al sentir el tembloroso cuerpo de Nakuru contra el suyo y las lagrimas que caían de su rostro, la apretó contra si. Esta vez no era uno de esos molestos abrazos que solo hacia para molestarlo a el y Yukito.    
Sintió su  miedo. Su impotencia. 

 Miedo por que la persona que siempre la había protegido, su maestro y su guía estaba llorando por alguna razón. Por que a quien siempre había visto como el que todo lo mantendría bien  ahora estaba mal.  Impotencia por que se supone que ella era su guardiana y ella debía protegerlo. Su impotencia, dolor y miedo al ver que uno de los que consideraba su familia e incluso veía como su hermano pequeño estaba llorando.

 Recordó la  rabia en la que entro Kerberos cuando hacia apenas 2 años, el mocoso, Sayoran  Lee había regresado a Japón solo para anunciarle a Sakura que su relación no tenia futuro y que su matrimonio con Meilin era cosa de tiempo destrozando el corazón de su amada hermana. . Y la fría  cólera de Yue al ver llorar a su hermana y no poder hacer nada.  Lo odiaron en ese momento por lo que le había hecho a su ama, a su maestra, pero sobre todo a su amiga (aunque Yue no lo admitiera).  No vale la pena decir que Touya odiaba al gaki con toda su alma pero en ese momento estuvo solo para su hermana, al igual que lo estuvieron todos ellos en se momento. 

Por lo tanto tenia una idea de cómo se sentían los guardianes. 

Ahhh...eso fue todo.  MM...sobre la idea de que Eriol haya roto el cristal espero que no se ofendan de que lastime al pobre Eriol-kun. Y sobre Nakuru que llore por ver a Eriol llorar, yo creo que todos alguna vez hemos sentido mucho miedo y tristeza cuando vemos a la persona que mas queremos y admiramos llorar, y cuando no podemos hacer nada por solucionarlo. ¿o no? ¿Pero ahora la pregunta es por que llora Eriol? ¿Y donde nuestro querido guardián de la luna?

_Bueno, por favor Read/Review_

_THanks_


	3. Amistad

**_CCS no me pertenece. Ni tampoco nada que aquí aparezca que tenga copyright. La canción es _**de The Rembrandts  y _es el opening de_ _Friends que tampoco me pertenece._**__**

Sakura paso sus dedos por el cabello morado de Eriol el cual la había abrazado y tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  Había notado que la mano le sangraba pero al parecer no era grave y la podia atender luego. Pero ahora lo importante era saber por que Eriol lloraba y por que la energia alrededor del mago estaba tan alterada.  

Sakura se había asustado realmente cuando vio al chico ingles llorar. Nunca en su vida lo había visto llorar y eso la asustaba y la lastimaba. 

Por que Eriol era una de las personas que mas quería en el mundo.

Eriol  la había apoyado en el asunto de Syaoran

Eriol la había ayudado y aconsejado desde que cambiaran todas las cartas Clow.

La había ayudado a ser una mejor maestra para ellas.

Le dio tips de cómo bañar a Kerberos de una manera mas sencilla

La ayudo a acercarse mas a Yue. 

Y la ayudo cuando realizo una de sus mayores hazañas: separar a Yue de Yukito. El encantamiento era algo que Clow tenia reservado para el día que Sakura fuera capaz de ellos.  Eriol la había ayudado y guiado en el proceso.  

So no one told you life was gonna be this way   
Your job's a joke, you're broke   
Your love life's D.O.A   
It's like your always stuck in second gear   
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even you year, but   
  
I'll be there for you   
(when the rain starts to pour)   
I'll be there for you   
(like i've been ther before)   
I'll be there for you   
(cos you're there for me too)

_I´ll be there for you_

**The Rembrandts****__**

Despues pensó que junto con Tomoyo el era su mejor amigo.  Respecto a esos dos  al principio todos habían pensado que Tomoyo y Eriol acabarían juntos pero resulto que esos dos eran los mejores amigos, cómplices en sus maldades, (Tomoyo no necesitaba un sillón de la maldad para ser igual de mala que Eriol) y se definían así como hermanos. 

¿Qué haría Tomoyo al ver a su querido hermano así?

"Eriol...." Sakura llamo suavemente.

 Eriol levanto la cabeza. Los ojos estaban rojos de llorar y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. 

"¿Si?" 

Su expresión era un fantasma de su habitual sonrisa. 

"¿Qué sucedió?" 

La sonrisa rompió en una ligera risa, y después en carcajadas mientras las lagrimas volvían a correr por su rostro. Al ver la cara e confusión y miedo de su querida flor de cerezo, se quedo callado un momento.

"¿Eriol?"

"Lo que sucedió..." su vos sonó como un siseo.  "Lo que sucedió...lo que sucedió mi querida Sakura....es que....."

En ese momento una de las ventanas se abrió de golpe, y un aura fría de color azul violáceo se hizo presente. 

"Es que Némesis esta libre....y todo es tu culpa Eriol Hiragizawa, tuya...y de Clow"

_wow, este capitulo se llama amistad por que nos hablas un poco de la amistad que hay entre Sakura y Eriol, y tambien esta para aclarar algunos puntos de la historia. Eriol Y Tomoyo son los mejores amigos de Sakura y entre ellos,  Yuki y Yue estan separados, Yue se lleva mejor con Sakura._

_¿Pero quien acaba de llegar? (seguro ya saben)_

_¿DE que culpan a Eriol y a Clow?_

_"¿quién es Nemesis (ella, si me pertenece...por lo menos como personaje, el nombre es de la mitología griega)?_

¿Traera problemas a Sakura y amigos?

_Jajajajaja_

_Lean lean lean!!!!!!_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Thanx especiales a Mi Koushiro Yamato, prometo dar update cada vez que se pueda._

_Porfavor lean y den su opinión es super importante para mi_

_ De ustedes dependen los pairings de los nuevos personajes con los viejos, y los viejos con los viejos, o nuevos con nuevos. Como quieran_

_Bye bye_


	4. Furia

**_CCS no me pertenece. Ni tampoco nada que aquí aparezca que tenga copyright. La canción es _**de Enya. MM..no me gusto mucho este capitulo pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir. ¿quién es Nemesis? Aun no se aclara pero al parecer a Yue no le hace mucha gracia**__**

"Es que Némesis esta libre....y todo es tu culpa, Eriol Hiragizawa, tuya y de Clow"

 Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. La  voz pertenecía a su ángel de la luna, pero en ese momento estaba distorsionada por una emoción que casi nunca se presentaba en Yue: Furia. Su aura era mas fría de lo habitual y en sus ojos brillaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Furia. Miedo. Ambos.

DE pronto noto como el cuerpo de Eriol temblaba de pronto y sus ojos perdieron enfoque. 

"así es mi querido ángel...Némesis esta libre. Y como bien dijiste....es culpa mía. Mas mía que de Eriol. Después de todo era una carga demasiada pesada para un niño como el. Por eso lloramos, lloramos lo sucedido" 

Era Clow Reed. Su voz sonaba triste. Sakura no tenia palabras. Yue parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia ya que no habia hecho el saludo que solía.  

De pronto la impasible expresión del ángel se torno a furia:

¿Y crees que eso lo justifica? ¿Crees que eso lo arregla? Némesis esta libre. Tu sabes todo lo que se sacrifico para poderla atrapar....y tu fallaste en tu deber.....Y AHORA POR TU MALDITA DEBILIDAD ESTA LIBRE Y TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO"

"Yue yo..."

"ESCÚCHAME. AHORA HAY MAS POR QUE PELEAR. ESA PSICÓPATA ESTA LIBRE. PUEDE QUE LO SIENTAS. DE ESO NO LO DUDO. Después de todo la Guardiana de la Tierra era muy especial para ti....PERO ES TU CULPA. AHORA TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO..."

"Yue..escucha"

"Y TE JURO.."

"Yue...¿estas olvidando con quien hablas?" Eriol había fruncido el ceño. 

"CON EL MÍTICO Clow REED QUE POR EGOÍSTA HA PUESTO A MI NUEVA AMA EN PELIGRO. Y TE ADVIERTO UNA COSA...SI NÉMESIS TOCA UN SOLO CABELLO DE SAKURA, TOUYA, YUKI, KERBEROS O LA CHICA DE LA CÁMARA....NUNCA...NUNCA EN LA VIDA TE LO PERDONARE...."

Eriol se quedo sin palabras. Yue se dio cuenta de sus palabras y suspiro. No era fácil decir esas palabras. No era fácil admitir que amaba a Sakura, a Touya, a yuki y a los demás. Eran su familia ahora. Clow Reed los había abandonado hace tiempo. Le había robado su risa con lo de Némesis. Y todos sus sentimientos cuando el murió. Y ahora que de nuevo empezaba a hacer feliz.....Némesis r egresaba

Némesis era muerte

Némesis era venganza

Némesis era maldad

Némesis era su peor pesadilla

Némesis tenia dos caras

Némesis lo confundía

Némesis le quitaba lo que amaba

Odiaba a Némesis

Amaba a Némesis

Némesis

Y con Némesis venia otras personas que creyó haber olvidado. Que había sepultado en lo mas profundo de su mente. 

Pero al parecer no lo suficiente.

Un par de manos tomo sus manos y lo sacio bruscamente de sus pensamientos. . Conocía aquellas manos perfectamente. 

En los últimos años esas manos lo  habían ayudado a desenredar su largo cabello. Aquellas manos, de gráciles movimientos, habituadas al uso del bastón y de las cartas. 

Las manos de su dueña.

Así que ella había estado escuchando. 

Abrió lo ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes y cálidos de su dueña llenos de preocupación y cariño.

"Yue..."
    
    _Can I believe these spells I feel?_
    
    _I'm wary now._
    
    _Can I believe, or is this real?_
    
    _I'm wary now._
    
    _Just like some new-born creature, I._
    
    _What are dreams?_
    
    _A child in need of love and care._
    
    _Tell me what, tell me what, are dreams?_
    
    _Enya_
    
    _Dreams_

Sakura se había acercado al guardián mientras este se calmaba. Así que ella en realidad le importaba. Así que realmente se preocupaba por ellos. Olvido un momento a Eriol y las palabras antes dichas y toco las manos de su ángel. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, le dedico una de sus sonrisas y después lo abrazo. 

Yue devolvió el abrazo. La imagen de Némesis poniendo sus manos encima de la pequeña maga le encogió el corazón y la apretó mas contra el. 

Eso nunca seria posible. 

Yue no lo permitiría

No mientras viviera.

Y eso es todo 

**Se que este capitulo esta terrible pero es lo mejor que consegui. **

**Este capitulo pretende que entiendan que Yue le tiene mucho cariño a sus nuevos amigos**

**Y que este fic va a tener bastante del pasado de Yue con Clow Reed**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**Pronto se aclarara quien es Nemesis asi que atentos**

**R/r**


	5. Pasion que devora

**_La cancion es del soundtrack de Cowboy Bebop "don´t bother anyone" y pertence a Yoko Kanno.  Nemesis es mi personaje. _**

**_Los personajes de CC no me pertenecen_**

****

Se miro en el espejo. A pesar de los años no había cambiado nada. El cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, los ojos verde-azules, la piel blanca como el mármol y las mismas formas que atraían la mirada de la mayoría de los hombres. 

  Miro al chico que estaba recostado sobre el sillón. Había sido fácil engañarlo. 

Se sentó junto a el y sus manos recorrieron  el rostro del chico, cuyos ojos estaban perdidos y nublados.  Se inclino ante el y beso sus labios saboreando la esencia de vida que en realidad le absorbía al chico.  Cuando dejo de besarlo el chico se veía mas pálido y sus ojos se veían ahora como los de una muñeca. Ojos de cristal. Vacíos, sin vida.  

 Soltó una carcajada y acaricio los cabellos del muchacho. Lo había conocido en una pequeño bar. Le había invitado una copa y después de un poco de flirteo habían acabado en su casa. Había sido un excelente amante pero aun mejor alimento.  

"El amor no es tan maravilloso cariño. El amor y la pasión pueden devorarte"

Eso le había dicho ella antes de que lo besara por primera vez. Fue la primera vez de muchos años que se alimentaba de nuevo. Estaba débil y lo necesitaba. Romper el hechizo la había dejado exhausta.  Y el alma de este chico la había fortalecido. Durante tres días ella se había alimentado de aquella perversa alma humana. Un alma egoísta y cobarde. La había saboreado y paladeado y disfrutado enormemente. Ahora con este ultimo beso solo quedaba una concha vacía, que aun vivía, por que su cerebro y corazón  funcionaban pero sin conocimiento de si mismo y de su vida. Un títere. Un muñeco. Miro los ojos vacíos. Azul-violeta. Azul violeta como los de el.  

Frunció el ceño y tomo violentamente el rostro del joven.

"¿Dime una cosa, pequeño estúpido?  ¿Ahora crees en el amor? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede si confías? "

"............"  
"Me lo imaginaba. No lo sabes. Ni lo sabrás. Por que ahora eres solo una carcasa sin alma."

Lo soltó y lo miro detenidamente  
  


"Al igual que yo. Pero a diferencia de ti, aun puedo pensar bastante bien y solo pienso en una cosa: Venganza.  Y la tendré. Por que Némesis siempre obtiene lo que quiere"

Después de eso, Némesis, la portadora del poder de Caos, se recostó al lado de su provisional muñeco y amante dispuesta a jugar un poco mas.

I got thirsty so I went to a bar   
Met a lil darlin with the face of a star   
In the mornin' woke up to find   
She stole my car along with my heart uh huh. 

Oh well I guess that's just the way that it is   
Don't bother none   
Won't help at all to worry 'bout it. 

Wish she'd gimme back my heart, uh huh 

Ccowboy Bebop

Don´t bother none

Una pequeña intro de como es Nemesis y de lo mala que puede llegar a ser. Me gusto la idea de muñecos sin alma por que puedo decir que la misma Nemesis es una preciosidad. Mmmm....espero que les guste el personaje. 

Proximo capitulo: Explicación completa de quien es Nemesis, y que tiene que ver con Yue, Clow y compañía?


	6. Amargos y resumidos recuerdos

CCS no me pertenece

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Nemesis y Pandora si

Kero POV

Por mas que trato de recordar quien es Némesis parece imposible. Pero también me sorprendió ver a Yue en ese estado. Prácticamente mi hermano perdió todo su control y exploto. Entonces esta Némesis debía de ser alguien importante.

¿Pero por que no puedo recordarla?

¿Acaso a el Clow le había hecho el hechizo de memoria mas fuerte que al otro guardián?"

DE pronto los ojos de la reencarnación de mi antiguo mago se hunden en mi. Odio cuándo hacen eso. Odio que lean mis pensamientos. Y supe que obtenida una respuesta de la misma manera.

"Hice lo mismo con ambos pero a Yue fue a quien mas le afecto. Así que por eso lo recuerda perfectamente. No lo puedo olvidar"

Vuelvo a ver a mi hermano.  Ahora vuelve a tener una expresión neutral y estoica que lo caracteriza. 

"¿Y bien, me puedes explicar quien es Némesis?" por fin dijo el hermano de Sakura.

"Voy a resumirlo. Antes, en Inglaterra había una hechicera llamada Pandora que era amiga de Clow. Pandora y el tuvieron algunos problemas, y ella partió a un viaje muy largo hacia Grecia. Cuando regreso se proclamo Némesis. Se enfoco mas en la magia negra hasta que de pronto nos dimos cuenta que la fuerza de Caos, estaba en ella. Ahora explico. Como yo tengo el poder del sol y la luna, y tu la de la estrella; también se puede obtener el poder del Caos. Pero por ser el Caos, enloquece a su portador y lo corrompe. Eso fue lo que paso con Némesis. De pronto se volvió una ladrona de almas. Necesitaba la esencia de la gente para conservar su cordura, y su esencia humana, por que cada día mas la magia de Caos la consumía. Fue entonces cuando...."

De pronto Yue interrumpió al chiquillo

  
"Fu entonces cuando los Guardianes de la Luna, Tierra y Sol (miro a Kerberos) nos ofrecimos para luchar contra ella. Fue una  batalla dura y  de necesito la intervención de muchas entes mas, que quedaron atrapadas allí, entre ellas la Guardiana de la Tierra. "

Esto lo dijo Yue con un tono de amargura.

"Se supone que Clow Reed hizo el hechizo protector y que su reencarnación seguiría cuidando de aquel sello...pero ahora que sus poderes están a la mitad el sello se ha roto y esa psico esta de nuevo afuera y la Guardiana de la Tierra posiblemente muerta..."

 Yue tembló ligeramente y se sentó en un sillón. Némesis. ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordarla?

Entonces un flashazo paso por mi mente.

Flashback

"No porfavor....no..." Yue cayo de rodillas al suelo y vio la suave película de magia que dividía a la mujer de dentro sonrió. Tenia el cabello negro y la piel blanca, y los ojos casi transparentes de color violeta. Puso su mano contra el cristal y murmuro algo aunque sus palabras no se escucharon. Su expresión era de tristeza al ver a Yue, y de pronto desapareció.

El ángel dio un grito desgarrador.

Kerberos se acerco a el y puso la mano sobre el hombro del sollozante ángel.

Después miro hacia la mujer cuyo cuerpo sobresalía la mitad del extraño hechizo. 

Tenia el cabello  y los ojos verdes. Una mirada dulce y cálida pero al igual que la de la otra mujer estaba llena de pena.  Su piel estaba tostada por el sol. 

"Kerberos...." susurro

Después noto que Clow estaba junto a el. Puso la mano sobre la cara de la mujer de cabello verdes y susurro algo.

"Clow Reed. Haz el sello que cubra este lugar y que sea restringido. Los que hemos decidido guardar a este gran mal que es el Caos, al cual no podemos dar muerte, dormiremos y protegeremos su descanso desde en interior y tu desde el exterior. Así sea"

"NO" fue la respuesta de Yue "No los puedes dejar allí...."

Clow hizo el hechizo sin escuchar las suplicas de Yue. Kero solo sintió una tristeza extrema al ver a la mujer de cabellos verdes desaparecer tras un nuevo hechizo que lo mantenía oculto. Un fuerte sello mágico

  
"TE ODIO" fue el grito final de Yue

"Kerberos, tu que opinas?"

Kero regreso al presente. Sakura había notado que el guardián estaba muy pensativo y lo saco con una sacudida de sus pensamientos

Pero pudo hilar el ultimo

Yue estaba tan enfadado porque...

Por que la persona que Yue lloraba en ese momento era Artemisa....

La Diosa de la Luna 

Y la amante de Yue....

_Fue una tarde  que el mago_

_Paseando por su bosque _

_Su mirada cruzo_

_Con la mas dulce mirada_

Que en toda su vida jamás conoció 

Rata Blanca

La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago

Fragmento

_SE que no he estado siendo la estrella literaria pero les aseguro que el pasado de Nemesis se profundizara, pero es que estuve pensando enc omo ponerlo todo de un jalon y no pude._

_ Todos los personajes de la historia de Nemesis esconden algo y eso nos dara a conocer mas sobre el pasado y presente de la psico Nemesis_

_Lo del Caos lo tome de la mitología griega_

_PORFAVOR_

_LEAN Y DEJEN UN REVIEW_

_Yue.- espera un momento. Yo nunca en mi vida podria odiar a Clow_

_Yamadrek.- Claro que si. Chance no lo odias pero estabas muy enojado. _

_Yue.- Pero si yo amo al Mago clow. Toda la serie por eso soy como soy. _

_Yamadrek. Lo siento. Pero es parte del fic_

_Yue.- Bueno ya que. Pero....si estas leyendo esto Clow-sama debes saber que no te odio, yo te amoooooooo!!!_

_Clow : eh...jejeje...ya lo sabia. Bueno hasta el prox capitulo y bajen la de rata blanca que esta super guay._****


	7. Fraternidad

CCS no me pertenece

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Las lyrics no me pertenecen

Artemisa sips.

Kero miro a Sakura y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella dormía, salió al techo donde seguro encontraría a Yue.

 El ángel estaba sentado, sus alas escondidas y su vista fija en el horizonte. Con tan solo ver los nudillos de Yue supo que el ángel estaba asustado.

Yue se mordía los nudillos cuando estaba nervioso o asustado

La seguridad de que Némesis estaba libre era una certeza. Eriol ahora iría a comprobar los daños a esa dimensión. Sakura quería acompañarla pero Yue y Kero se negaron, decisión que fue apoyada por Touya. 

Sakura no pudo resistir los ojos del ángel. En verdad temía perderla. 

Nada podían hacer hasta que determinaran que había sucedido con exactitud.  Se acerco hacia su hermano y se recostó a su lado, frotando la cabeza contra sus rodillas como un gato. Yue solo puso la mano sobre el y ha acariciarlo distraídamente  y Kero puedo ver bien las pequeñas cortaditas frescas en las blancas manos donde relucía sangre plateada...

"Yue...."  
  


"Ella...ella fue mi primer amor. Ella me enseño lo que era amar, y también la traición y la desilusión. Me traiciono con una de las personas que mas quería."

Kero no supo de que hablaba su hermano. Que el recordara la relación con Artemisa termino hasta que ella quedo encerrada en el hechizo junto a Némesis

Los ojos de Yue estaban llenos de lagrimas y de pronto sus ojos se tornaron a los de Kero.

"Y cuando por fin encontré lo que me llenaba...ella y el me lo quitaron"

Ahora Kero estaba confundido

"¿Quién te quito que Yue?"  
  


Yue sonrió tristemente y retiro la mano

"Y ahora me la quieren quitar a ella....poniéndola en peligro...:y tu tambien estaras en peligro...¿qué pasará si los pierdo ha ambos....?"

De pronto su hermano mayor, el protector, el serio y distante Yue se soltó a llorar aferrándose a Kerberos, apoyando el rostro contra el 

Kero solo suspiro. Al parecer no podría hablar con Yue hasta que este se calmara. Tenia la seguridad que la culpa de todo esto era mayormente de una persona. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era consolar a su hermano

Puso una pata sobre la espalda de la persona que consideraba la mas cercana a el y susurro en palabras bajas y amables...una y otra vez

"Siempre estaré contigo...nunca...nunca te abandonare....."

Pero mientras decía esto un solo pensamiento rondaba su cabeza..

"Maldición Clow....¿qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a Yue?
    
    Never get away.
    
    Who cares if the whole world becomes my enemy?
    
    Never get away for you.
    
    Everything I do is just for you.
    
    It's all right.
    
    I can't bear it anymore. Hey, now.
    
    Don't lie to me about your crying.
    
    I will promise that I will follow you, hey, you,
    
    Anywhere you go, 
    
    Even to hell.
    
    I will never leave you.
    
    Never get away.
    
    Until the last moment.
    
    Never get away for you.
    
    I will fight.
    
          Fragmento de "Never Get Away"

Fushigi yuugi Translate Lyrics

Se que esta un poco confuso pero espero que asi se remarque la angustia que siente Yue por perder a Sakura.

Viene un poco de critica a Clow pero es solo para el fic-

No se si ponerle una relación Yue/Sakura pero es que tengo planes

Artemisa es mi personaje

Porfavor Read/Review

Nos vemooooooos


	8. Tanatos

CCS no me pertenece

Kirian, Seiya, Tanatos, Apolo , Artemisa y Terra son personajes mios inspirados en la mitología

Ahora aparecen los viejos pals de Yue y Kero en su niñez que son parte muy importante de la historia

Porfavor lean y den review

Yo se que Tanatos es Dios de la Muerte pero pues como que ni al caso con mi historia, además que ellos no tienen nada que ver con los Dioses griegos ellos...m...escogieron su nombre...jajaja...Tanatos es en esta historia espíritu de la obscuridad.

¿si?

Bueno a la historia

Clow..."

Eriol levanto la vista hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz. 

Sobre los escombros que había dejado la explosión del sello una figura se alzaba 

Se acerco lentamente. Había venido solo así que no contaba con la protección de Spinel y Ruby pero de todos modos no importaba por que conocía a esa persona.

Pronto estuvo frente a frente con el pero bajo la mirada. Odiaba eso. El siempre lo hacia sentirse tan fuera de lugar, inferior...

  
 Tenia la piel blanca, muy blanca; los ojos negros y el cabello en picos que iban hacia fuera hasta la nuca igual de negro. Mas alto que el (recuerden que Eriol tiene 16 años) y vestia totalmente de negro, con un estilo gótico. Pero lo mas majestuoso era el par de alas blancas que surgían detrás de su espalda. 

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tanatos"

"Es verdad...has cambiado mucho. Incluso puedes abrir los ojos aunque tienes la misma estupida sonrisa. Pero....tus poderes...."

"Se han reducido a la mitad y ya no soy dueño de las cartas Clow . Clow murió y soy su reencarnación. Eriol Hiragizawa..."

  
Tanatos sonrió. 

"asi que por eso se rompió el sello? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Némesis ha huido.....bueno supongo que ya lo sabes si estas aquí...."

"¿Y que haces tu aquí?"  
  


"Es un bonito lugar..."

Eriol miro a su alrededor. Se ve que habían construido edificios , seguramente templos y plantado jardines. Pero el lugar ahora era solo restos de eso. Y además con Tanatos nunca sabias si estaba bromeando, siendo sarcástico o hablando en serio

"NO ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!!!" grito de pronto Tanatos al ver que Eriol seguía buscándole lo bello al lugar

Eriol sonrió. Tanatos también seguía igual de irritable

"¿Dónde están los demás? "  
  
"Es por su culpa que no puedo irme..."

"¿De que hablas?"

 Tanatos suspiro y comenzó a caminar. Eriol lo siguió. Llegaron a un derruido templo. El Templo de Tanatos decia en la puerta. También había pequeñas inscripciones como "Tanatos sucks" "Tanis, eres un snoooooooob" y cosas sin mucho sentido. Abrió la puerta y Eriol se encontro con lo que menos esperaba

"Tanis....Kirian se ha robado mi paletaaaaaaa!" un niño de ojos dorados y cabello negro se acerco a el llorando

"Eso no es cierto..." ahora era un niño con ojos azules y el cabello rubio

"Claro que si...buaaaaaaaa"

"Por la luna...¿cómo puedes ser tan lloron?" Salio de pronto una niña de cabellos negros y ojos  violeta...muy claro seguida de un cachorro de lobo. 

"Oh vamos....Tanatos...¿me llevaras a conocer lo que era mi templo...oh espera" ahora un niño de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes corrio de regreso hacia un pequelo cuarto y regresoi con niña de ojos como los suyos y cabello verde...."

Eriol desaparecio y en su lugar quedo la presencia de Clow. Se había abalanzado y ahora abrazaba a la niña de 2 años

La niña se sorprendió un poco pero después empezó a reir. 

"Pensé que habías muerto..."

Tanatos se acerco a el  se inclino

"Eso es por que eres un tonto. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que somos inmortales?"

Entonces Eriol miro a su alrededor

El pequeño que estaba llorando era Seiya el espíritu guardián de las estrellas

El niño que se había comido la paleta era Kirian....espíritu de la luz

La niña, era Artemisa, y su gemelo Apolo estaba justo a su lado

Y la pequeña en sus brazos...era. Terra.

Fue hasta cuando noto que mismo Tanatos parecía mas joven que la ultima vez que los vio.

Tanatos....espíritu de la oscuridad.

Los 6 espíritus estaba vivos

De pronto alguien le arrebato a Terra de los brazos. 

"Esta viva pero no gracias a ti"

La niña de 7 años cargaba a su hermana mientras miraba con reproche y furia al joven mago y se alejo . Siguió un silencio incomodo donde para que se callara Kirian le metía a Seiya una paleta en la boca y Apolo dejo de botar la pelota con la que jugaba.

Tanatos sonrió

"Mmm....al parecer todavía no esta muy contenta..."

"Disfruta del día hasta que algún imbécil te lo arruine" 

read and review!!!!!!!!


	9. Amor no es igual a felicidad

CCS no me pertenece

Nemesis es personaje mio

Este capitulo mmmm---no se implica un poco de bisexualidad asi que si no les gusta mejor saltense el capitulo

Pequeña niña de ojos verdes, ¿qué no sabes que el amor destruye?

Ademas el amor no siempre dura. En cambio el odio es motor para realizar grandes hazañas, y el odio dura siempre.

Consume tu alma, si. Pero por lo menos asi deja de doler. Asi ya no duele mas

Tu alma, tu alma debe ser dulce como la miel. Suave, bella, inocente. No alimetaria ese odio en mi. 

Niña, pequeña niña; ¿qué pensarias si te dijera que te amo? Te amo por esa inocencia que tienes, por que es imposible no amarte.

Por eso te abrire los ojos. Por ese amor te mostrare como es el mundo. Estoy aquí de paso para cumplir una venganza pero ahora que jas llegado a mi por medio de sueños, un sueño entre mis pesadillas, te buscare y te abrire los ojos.

Y después te destruiré pues cuando acabe contigo no serás mejor que yo. Pero sabras la verdad. 

Lo he hecho antes. Le enseñado la verdad a distintas personas. Se la enseñe incluso a un angel, niña querida; aunque creo que le dare la lección de nuevo por que lo sigo amando. Lo amare siempre.

Tu destino no será diferente al de los muñecos de ojos sin vida que he creado. Tus ojos sin vida...tus ojos sin alma...pero tu habrás sabido la verdad.

¿Como te llamas pequeña flor de cerezo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

No importa. Yo lo sabré. Solo no me abandones. No dejes mis sueños.

Solo yo te puedo mostrar la verdad. 

¿Confiaras en mi?
    
    _What? You call "leaning against each other" love?_
    
    _What? You call "licking each other's wounds" friendship?_
    
    _Why? Why are you not grieving at this disordered world?_
    
    _You just want to see falsehood and betrayal?_
    
    _I wish you would at least hear my whisper._
    
    _Embrace me... you won't notice you are only holding an illusion,_
    
    _Rapt in the taste of sweet lie._
    
    Pride of Ice (fragmento)

Fushigi yuugi

Némesis abrió los ojos y miro al techo. Una vez mas había soñado con aquella niña de ojos verdes..no una niña, una jovencita pero su alma tenia la pureza de una niña. Miro a su alrededor y encontró a sus 2 "mascotas" favoritas , a su lado. Desnudos. 

Uno se parecía bastante a Yue aunque nadie nunca tendría la belleza del ángel y la otra tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello como el de la niña de sus sueños. Miro los ojos delos dos. ¿así se iban a ver los ojos de ellos? Una punzada de amargura la hizo negar con la cabeza. Claro que lo harían. Ellos serian de ella. Beso el cuello de la chica , mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico con una mano, era corto y castaño obscuro. De pronto miro a la chica y recordando una vez mas la imagen de la sonriente flor de cerezo y ella mismo sonrio. 

"Asi sera...Yue y la pequeña flor de cerezo serán mios..."


	10. Artemisa...porfavor...queremos que seas ...

CCS no me pertenece. Los personajes originales sin mios y estan inspiraods en mitología griega. No gano un quinto por esto .

Ahora a la historia. Ahh Y la canción es de mecano y de nacho cano.

"De ninguna manera aceptare ser guardián de nadie...."

"Pero Artemisa...debemos ayudarles. Némesis esta libre y..." La mirada que le asesto su hermana lo hizo callar a media oración.

"¿Por qué debemos ayudarlos? Ellos tienen la culpa que ella este libre...el tiene la culpa que ella sea como es....el tiene la culpa de todo...¿por qué debemos ayudarle? ¿por qué de nuevo...debemos sacrificarnos?"

"¿Sacrificarnos?"  
"Si nos volvemos guardianes tendremos que sacrificarnos  por nuestros amos...si nos volvemos guardianes perderemos parte de nuestro poder"

"Oh, eso es verdad. Pero recobraremos nuestra forma adulta y nuestra forma original. Y tu..." Apolo alzo las cejas, esperaba no hacerla montar en cólera . 

"Volveré a ver a Yue...lo se...¿pero que tal si el ángel se ha enamorado de alguien mas? ¿Qué tal si el también logro quitármelo?"

"De quien hablas esta muerto y quien esta aquí es solo su reencarnación , deberías de recordarlo Artemisa"

Artemisa se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Kirian que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y en sus ojos había ese constante brillo de  travesura que se podía volver algo muy molesto. Kirian a pesar e ser luz era un espíritu bastante travieso y a veces hasta maldoso. 

  
"Todos hemos aceptado menos tu querida. Yo seré el guardián del hermano de la nueva maestra de las cartas, pues su magia es tentadora junto con Tanatos, Seiya será el nuevo guardián de la maestra e las cartas, tu ; si aceptas claro; y tu hermano sereis el del chico del clan Li y Terra será guardiana de...Clow"

"No....Terra no debe ser guardiana de Clow. No lo permitiré."

"Es su decisión, no la tuya. Y deja de mirarme así...yo se lo que implica pero es mejor que ver como el mundo es consumido por su odio. Por que si ella gana, se volverá mas poderosa y tu conoces a Caos...querrá mas, deseara el mundo..."

También se sabia que Kirian amaba al mundo y aunque los humanos no eran su máximo, sentía un cariño especial por ellos.

"Es tu decisión Artemisa...si dices que no, todos lo entenderemos."

"Si dices que no yo no iré..." 

"Apolo?"

"NO me veas así hermana...debo cuidarte....y además siempre debemos estar juntos"

"Seiya tampoco ira si no van ustedes...y si no va Seiya yo no iré. Y si no voy yo, no ira Tanatos. ¿Así que dejaras sola a Terra, Artemisa?"

Artemisa apretó los dientes y cerro los puños en furia. Iba a gritarle a Kirian que quien era el para chantajearla cuando algo la interrumpió.

"¿Estas lista hermana luna?"

Volteo y miro a Terra que estaba en brazos de Eriol. Eriol tenia una triste sonrisa en el rostro, y n ojo morado. Cortesía al parecer de Tanatos, cuando estuvieron hablando en privado. Seiya venia en brazos de Tanatos murmurándole algo l oido a lo que Tanatos contesto con un asentimiento.  
  
Artemisa cerro los ojos. Ella también amaba a la humanidad y al mundo. Y amaba  a Terra.  Y a Yue. Volvería a ver a Yue. A su querido ángel. Y tenia miedo. Miedo de que ya no la amara. Pero...se arriesgaría y esta vez reclamaría la cabeza de Némesis como suya. Esta vez no habría errores.

"De acuerdo...acepto, seré la nueva guardiana de la luna"  Cuando Eriol sonrió, ella se levanto y agarro, no sin violencia su rostro, apretando ligeramente. Eriol tembló al sentir la frialdad de las manos y suprimió un grito cuando miro sus ojos. Los ojos de una niña de 7 años lo miraban con total frialdad y odio. "Si haces algo...lo que sea....mal de nuevo...te matare y me encargare que no reencarnes ¿de acuerdo?"
    
    _Sol querido hermano sol_
    
    _bombilla amarilla de calor_
    
    _Luna hermana la menor_
    
    _lucero del amor_
    
    _espia de las noches de pasión_
    
    _Hermano sol_
    
    _hermana luna_
    
    _que nada nunca me separe de los dos_
    
    _Hermano sol que cuece tu interior_
    
    _que trae tanta explosión_
    
    _pareces tan confuso como yo_
    
    _Luna blanca reflexión_
    
    _helado corazón_
    
    _sereno que me guardas del ladrón_
    
    _ Fragmento Hermano sol, hermana Luna_
    
    _Mecano_
    
    _Wow eso fue todo. Porfavor lean y denme su opinión por que como no veo reviews como que a no me dan ganas de escribit, siento que nadie me esta leyendo. _
    
    _Ohh y Li estara en el fic. Lo necesito para que sea el nuevo amo de Artemisa y Apollo. Empieza pronto el triangulo amoroso_
    
    _LOL_
    
    _Porfa R/r_


	11. La vocecita de la duda

Li iba a meter dios camisas mas cuando alguien le cerro la maelta.- Frente a el estaba Meilin con los ojos llorosos y una expresión de determinación en el rostro. Sabia que esto se aproximaba y por esoi había trtado de que su salida fuera lo mas discreta posible, pero sus hermanas al parecer no podian mantener la boca cerrada.

 "meilin..."

"no...

"Yo.."

"No quiero..."

"tengo que irme. Eriol me mando llamar. Hay problemas y esta ves muy serios. Clow lo ordena..."

"No quiero...no quiero que te vayas"

"Como la cabeza del clan debo..."

"No"

"Ir..."

"No"

"y afrontar lo que me espera"

"No.." finalmentye grito Meilin, tomando la smanos de Li entre las suyas. "No.no quiero que te vayas...no quiero que regreses alla...."

Syaoran sonrio tristemente. "Tengo que hacerlo..es mi deber; adema ste prometo que regresare"

"¿Peor regresaras a mi? ¿regresaras sin arrepentirte de esto?" Abrio la mano y en ella estaba el anillo de su bisabuela. El anillo del compromiso. Meilin no solo tenia miedo por su salud si no por que ya no la amara. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible? El se habai dado cuenta que Meilin siempre había sido la persona que estuvo siempre siempre alli. Y Sakura había sido grandiosa, era hermosaty amable y... _"Todavía la quieres" _Estpida vocecita, venia a el cuando menos lo esperaba.

"Te prometo que volvere a ti. Nunca podria separarme de ti. Eres mi vida"

"¿por qué haces promesas que no sabes si cumpliras? Tu corazon aun late fuerte cada vez que ves un arbol de cerezo"

Ignoro aquella vocecita,. La clásica que se despierta y emopieza a molestar y torturar cuando menos lo esperas. Revrago su peso sobre Meilin hasta que los dos quedaron sobre la cama, junto a la aelta. Sintio a Meilin estremecerse debajo de el. 

La miro a los ojos.  Tan llenos de amor. "Me tienes fe?"

Meilin asintió. Su Syaoran.  La había elegido a ella. Sakura seguro había quedado destrozada como ella lo estuvo cuando Li la escogio a ella....y lso papeles habian cambioado. Se hubiera escritio con ella ha no ser qe la relacion acabo realmente mal y seguro ella no queria nada en ese momento con ellos.  Pero ahora Li volveria y aunque el no se daba cuenta al parecer siempre  suspiraba cuando veiamos flores de cerezo, o cuando hablábamos de las cartas. Y sakura no lo ve pero ella por su personalidad compasiva y alegre era impsoble no amarla.   
Los dioses no serian tan crueles para darselo a ella y despues volvérselo a quitar.

Siontio los ojos de Li perderse en los suyos.

Syaron sonrio. Sus ojos...

"Ojos verdes" 

La beso en el cuello. La chica se estremecio. 

"_Nunca tuvo la oportunidad con ella.."_

Empezo a buscar con sus manos cosquillas...Meilin exploto en risa

Su risa..ella tambien tenia cosquillas 

"Tienes que empacar Syaoran..."

eel se encogio los hombros. " lo se...pero eso puede esperar"

li abrio los ojos, ys e encontro que estaba en su habitacion, La noche anterior Meilin se había ido despues de pasar un momento junts abrazados uno al otro como cuandoeran nioños. Nunca mas ka dejaria. Regresaria.

Entonces noto algo nuevo en su recamara. Había flores. Flores de loto.

La flor favorita de meilin.

"Flores--- 

Basta...

De...flores de cerezo" 

"Demo.." y con esas palabras saliod el habitacion, con la maleta en la mano dispuesto a ir a Japón una vez mas.

_Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_

_Y el corazon _

_Se pome triste contemplando la ciudad_

_¿Por qué te vas?_

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se iran contigo_

_Me olvidaras_

_Me olvidaraaaas_

_Y yo llorare igual que un niño_

_¿por qué te vas? ¿por qué te vas?_

_Fragmento de "¿Por qué te vas?_

_Aurora Y la academia_

_Otro chapter....este ya lo tenia escrito pero mi compu lo borro_

_L_

_pero en fin, aquí estamos de nuevo._

_Espero que les guste, se que va lento pero a si es el estilo....muy detallado_

_See ya_


	12. Nemesis se divierte

_No gano un peso por esto, y todo pertenece a Clamp excepto mis personajes que son los espiritus, Nemesis. _
    
    ¿Y entonces que opinas, que tal me veo?"
    
     La cara del chico la hizo reír. "Cierra la boca te entraran moscas"
    
    "Te ves absolutamente hermosa"
    
    Némesis sonrió. Le gustaba también como le quedaba esa ropa. 
    
    Se había sorprendido al encontrarla, y mas aun que las mujeres de hoy en día se vistieran así. En su época hubiera sido un escándalo. A pesar de siempre haber sido una señorita recatada, sus ligeros escotes causaban conmoción en aquellos anticuados tiempos. Le daba gusto que la humanidad hubiera comprendido que mujeres y hombres eran iguales.  Y las oportunidades que hoy en día tenia la mujer. 
    
     El mundo había cambiado mucho desde que ella quedo atrapada. Maldigo a Clow una vez mas. Ahora su venganza tenia algo que añadirle. El hecho que ella se perdiera esa transformación le causaba una tristeza muy grande. 
    
      Su nuevo amigo le rodeo con los brazos. 
    
    "Triunfaras" susurro en su oído
    
     Lo había olvidado. Estaba a punto de dar su primera presentación con un grupo de música que adopto. Se había casado con un millonario que había quedado loco de repente y le había heredado todo su dinero. El pobre diablo estaba en estado catatonico...como al parecer últimamente estaba pasando en esta ciudad. Eran 4 muchachos a los que había escuchado en un bar como este, unos muchachos jóvenes y con un delicioso y cínico sentido de la vida, con una música que hacia hervir la sangre de emoción con un ritmo que parecía ser la esencia del mismo caos.
    
     Y entonces fue cuando descubrió los distintos géneros musicales y se emociono aun mas. Ya no era aquella música de violín que se escuchaba en aquellas cenas en las que su madre la obligaba a bailar con esturados hombres ingleses. 
    
     Y aquellos músicos de rock y heavy la habían impresionado. Era como si los humanos al subir a esos escenarios se volvieran dioses y la gente los alababa. Ángeles o demonios. Seres tan extraños que no caben en la imaginación. Sus nombres, sus canciones. 
    
    Este mundo definitivamente era mejor que el otro. Caos se encontraba en muchas partes.- De muchas maneras. Antes por supuesto lo había hecho por que el señor Caos siempre existiría, pero de un modo mas reprimido, mas forzado. Y ahora esta sociedad, esta nueva sociedad daba rienda suelta a sus pasiones y emociones. 
    
     Otra cosa que le encanto fue su desarrollo tecnológico. Se la apañaban muy bien para hacer diversas tareas que sin magia parecían imposibles. 

 Ella, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban no quería destruir al mundo, ni cosas así. Ella aunque ellos solían no creerle amaba a la humanidad tanto como ellos. Criaturas frágiles,  creativas, dulces. Ingenuas.  Ella había sido parte de esa humanidad que amaba hasta que descubrió la magia. No importaba que alegaran los demás magos, el ser un mago te convertía en otra cosa aparate de ser humano. Es la especie, decían; pero los magos y brujas no tienen una vida normal como la de un humano normal. Simplemente el conocimiento que se poseía lo hacia imposible. 

Era hora.  Estaba frente a la mirada de unas 100 personas. Una nota alta  y clara rompió el silencio. Después el Caos comenzó.

Y la gente lo amo. 

_Lucha de gigantes_

_Convierte_

_El aire en gas natural_

_Un vuelo salvaje advierte_

_Lo cerca que ando de entrar_

_En un mundo descomunal_

_Siento mi fragilidad_

_Vaya pesadilla, corriendo _

_Con una bestia detrás_

_Dime que es mentira, todo_

_Un sueño tonto y no mas_

_Me da miedo la eternidad_

_Donde nadie oye mi voz_
    
    _  Nacho pop_
    
    _Lucha de gigantes_
    
    _Fragmento_
    
    _No me pertenece_
    
    _Nemesis se aburria demasiado asi que decidio explorra le mundo. Han pasado por lo menos 2 meses desde su despertar. Ya pronto conocera a Sakura._
    
    _Porfa R/r_


	13. Querida Kaho...

_No gano un peso por esto, y todo pertenece a Clamp excepto mis personajes que son los espiritus, Nemesis._

Querida Kaho:

  Te escribo esta carta para cumplir la promesa de mandarte noticias sobre como estan las cosas aquí. Espero que tu y la pequeña Terra esten bien, y una vez mas gracias por recibirla. Aun sus poderes son demasiado debiles e inestables, ademas que asi Artemisa me dejara en paz por un tiempo. 

  Todos aquí estamos bien y nos estamos adaptando.  Clow asegura que Nemesis debe estar muy entretenida con su nuevo entorno y se esta fortaleciendo. Eso nos da tiempo a que los ahora formalmente espiritus guardianes se adapten tambien.

 Las transformaciones fueron todo un éxito. Todos tienen bellas formas tanto como guardianes, que realzan su condicion de espitirus como de formas falsas. Y parecen disfrutar todo esto, en especial Tanatos que es fan de las motocicletas y los coches, Y sacando dinero de quien sabe donde, se ha comprado varios. Seiya le dio un  disgusto al Guardian de la Luz con el asunto de que no quiso cambiar su forma de infante y se quedo con ella en su  forma falsa y real.  

Seiya hizo muy buenas amistades con Sakura, Y kero lo acepto como de la familia, ya los dos son unos vagos jugando videojuegos y robando dulces. Yue tambien le tienen  cariño, y es de los pocos que consiguen una sonrisa.

Por que tu sabes la situación que existe....yo crei que iba a ser diferente, pero la actitud de los dos no me sorprendio., Se quedaron mirándose un momento de modo inexpresivo y despues se ignoraron mutuamente; hablándose con sumo respeto. ¿Por qué son tan testarudos? Crei que Apollo y Kerberos iban a intervenir pero no lo hicieron ; es algo que finalmente deben decidir por ellos mismos. 

 Ah pero lo que fue todo un espectáculo fue ver como Touya quería ahorcar a Li Syaron cuando el chico entro en el cuarto. Muy a mi pesar lo tuve que mandar llamar ya que orgullosamente es uno de los magos mas poderosos. Su poder también ha crecido mucho, y si no fuera por lo que sucedió con Sakura no me importaria tanto. Pero en f in....Sakura puso fin a la discusión. 

  Creo que cada dia estoy cayendo mas por ella. Y no es una atracción de Clow, por una vez Eriol esta cayebdo por una chica que le gusta. Tomoyo es de gran ayuda, mi hermanita. Me dice donde encontrarla y asi....espero que el regreso de Li no complique las cosas pero después de todo creo que si estoy en mejor posición que el. 

Asi que todos estamos bien. Apollo ha preguntado por ti....tu sabes que rollo te traes con el, Kaho. 

 Todos te mandamos saludos y besos  a ti , y a la pequeña Terra.

Cuídense mucho y tengan cuidado. 

Att. Eriol Hiragizawa

Please Mister Postman, look and see  
Oh yeah  
If there's a letter in your bag for me  
Please, Please Mister Postman  
Why's it takin' such a long time  
Oh yeah  
For me to hear from that boy of mine 

  
There must be some words today  
From my boyfriend so far away  
Please mister postman look and see  
If there's a letter, a letter for me 

Fragmento de lyrics the Please Mr. Postamn cantada  por Karen Carpenter….o eso creo

Porfavor lean y review

Perdon por tardarme tanto pero entre que fanfiction.net se descompone, mi mama me lleva de vacaciones y comienzo este año la universidad....tantantantan no he tenido mucho tiempo...pero oues ahora las dos semana que me quedan espero escribir mas. Sobre lo que alguien me dijo que si esto va a ser un S+S, no lo se todavía. Gracias a todos los que me han dado su opinión y sigan por aquí- Y si alguien sabe de quien es la canción de Mr. Postman porfavor digame

Gracias


End file.
